


无神论者的浪漫

by fiammanda



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>死后梗（</p>
            </blockquote>





	无神论者的浪漫

舞阳侯司马懿盘膝坐在桌前。先帝曹丕盘膝飘在桌上。

“这是怎么一回事？”曹丕问。

“陛下问我吗？”司马懿吞了吞口水。他其实比面前这人……这鬼迷茫多了，而且还有些惊吓。入夜见鬼，纵是没做过亏心事也够吓人的了，更何况他本不信这些。“‘魂而有灵，无不之也’，这可是您写的。我姑且认为……陛下想我了。”他试探着说。

曹丕耸了耸肩：“这么说倒也没错，除了我其实原先以为人死如灯灭……”他说着向后飘去，仿佛准备与司马懿隔桌对坐，却像控制不好自己的身体一般差点仰倒。司马懿忙起身捞他，动作间撞翻了桌上的竹简。他的手穿过了曹丕半透明的身形。

曹丕冲他摆了摆手，然后举着自己那只手观察了起来。司马懿慢慢地坐了回去，一边斟酌着“倒也没错”的到底是哪部分。

曹丕生前并没有与他谈论过生死之事。他们说的大多是伐蜀、吞吴，偶尔也提及九州美景，四时风物。司马懿与他想法一致之处并不算太多，却在人死灯灭这一点上不谋而合。这让他忽然意识到一种令他不太愉快的可能性——眼前的曹丕如果只是他的幻觉，那他的想法自然也如自己所想。司马懿自觉不是会浪费心思寄情幻象的人；更何况，若是叫他来幻想，曹丕大概会以更年轻的相貌和更光鲜的衣着出现。

亡魂或幻觉，两者司马懿都不太愿意接受。他简直有些迁怒眼前这位让他不得不选择其中一项的不速之客了。他仔细打量着对方。曹丕穿着敛服，面容正是临终时的模样，脸色在烛火的映衬下倒是好了不少，至少看起来像个活人。

“你觉得自己现在是……？”司马懿见他只是以“我”自称，便也抛开了那些敬语。

“鬼？”曹丕会意地接上，“我不知道。”他露出苦恼的神色，在自己身上又拍又摸了一阵，然后告诉司马懿：“什么感觉也没有，就是突然发现自己在你这儿了。”

“我之前也不太信这些。”司马懿觉得还是亡魂这个选项更好些，无论从哪个方面来看，“但你可不是这么说的。”

“真说了我还不给人烦死。何况若是大家都这么想，有些人不知会做出什么事儿来。”曹丕翻了个白眼。司马懿上次见到他做这个动作还是他们俩都还算年轻的时候，不觉有些好笑。“不过鬼神之事，知不知道都一样。”他的神情坦然了起来，“该杀的人还是得杀，该做的事还是得做。”

还是略有差别的，司马懿想。自己或许可以葬得离他近些。

曹丕说完便俯身去捡散落在地上的竹简，却发现无法触碰。司马懿只好再次起身把它们收拾好。

“孙权复叛，这是江夏与襄阳的战报。”他告诉曹丕。曹丕刚才的话让司马懿意识到他们还有许多没有谈过的东西；江东的动向应该交给他的继任者去操心。但他随即又觉得既然是曹丕，那很多话也不需要说出口了。

桌上摆着地图，他们自然而然地据此说起了现今的局势。就像无数个过去的夜晚一样。

后记（我没有写过后记但感觉这么做很好玩儿）：

曹丕说至激动处挥了挥手臂，一颗东西从他宽大的袖子里掉了出来，滚过桌子落进司马懿的衣褶里。司马懿低头摸索了一会儿，捡出了一枚小小的玉佩。他把玉佩放到桌上示意曹丕收好。

“那是什么？”曹丕问道，可是手指再次穿过了玉佩。

“我私下放的。”他的随葬实在简单了点。

“看来我已经带不走了。”曹丕有些遗憾地说，然后，就像来时一般突然地消失了。

司马懿盯着桌上的玉佩。先帝的出现与消失仿佛一场绮梦，就像所有南柯一梦一样，会淹没在正常的生活之中。

他拿起桌上的竹简，继续看江夏与襄阳的战报。

昼想夜梦，不足为怪。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 那时候蜡烛肯定是有了。我不清楚具体普及到什么程度，不过感觉仲达总是用得上的……


End file.
